His Butler, Taking Questions
by The Teal Haired Wonder
Summary: Hello. I'm Sebastian Michaelis. I'll answer any question you throw at me.
1. rules!

**A/N: I know I know…I already have an ask and answer. But my name username is Sebastian, not Alois. So I made another. Sorry for a lack of originality… ILY! And cats…haha I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Why hello there. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler to Ciel Phantomhive, owner of 'the official club for cat loving demon butlers', and the hottest demon in England. And you are? A Grell- erm I mean a stalker? A buttnugget, like Ciel? A Claude? A random guy or gal? I think you get the point of that part…I could continue…

So got anything you've ever wanted to ask me? Like for example:

Boxers VS. Briefs. Boxers all the way. But boxer briefs are like Claude, a messed up love child!

Shinigami x a demon, gives you a Claude. :D

So review as you are, as a character, as a Grell, I don't mind nekos either ;) …

Yours truly,

Sebby

* * *

**A/N: so review those questions…I know, its unoriginal and I've already done one of these but I love doing these! **

**Love yall… ;)**


	2. Claude

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

Hello there. It's once again me, Sebastian. I love having time to speak with people. Unlike Bocchan I'm a very social being. My young master isn't fond of this blonde kid around his age named Alois. I invited him over for a 'play date' so Bocchan could maybe have some fun but it ended in him climbing out a window, Alois throwing a fit, and I ran into my enemy. Claude Faustus. The most distasteful butler ever! I dislike him to an extent so high it surpasses infinity.

Anyway, time to answer some questions.

**Jessica1209: Hey this is Jessie the neko! Sebastian, are you still with mittenz? & If Ciel's life was endangered, would you eat a cat to save him? Bye Jessie the neko out!**

Hello, no. Bocchan the little butt nugget ate her for Christ's sake! That was the first time I almost reached over and strangled him. EAT A CAT? 0.0 f-for Bocchan? I wuv them both… I guess if he told me too…Maybe I'd let him die. REVENGE for my love! I miss her so :(

**Migoto Nami: Bassy, if your fingernails are black...are your toenails black? :OOO and, besides cats, do you have any guilty pleasures?**

Why yes they are. Clever. Well sometimes when Ciel has night terrors I stand there and watch as he cries and makes strange sounds, but of course when he says my name I have to stop… haha

**Accalia Michaels: I'm a neko. A pretty insane one, but I am! So, u admit that you have a love-child with William? **

Well yes and no. Yes he's my child but I disowned him and Will did the same.

**Starrysnow: Do you ever spank Ciel? :/**

On rare occasions. He usually cries if I act like I'm about to, and I don't for him to cry.

**Charlotte and Rashka: Charlotte: Hi Sebastian! I'm just wondering, what is the strangest or most annoying thing Ciel has ever ordered you to do? I'm an eternal servant to Rashka and I've been asked to do some strange things. **

Well he has asked for some strange things in the past…And defiantly some annoying things also. I think the most annoying was when he told me I always have wear my suit. I mean I can't even wear shorts or pajamas… Do you know how uncomfortable a suit is at night? I mean, I sleep rarely but this thing is hot! The weirdest was to entertain Alois while he climbed out a window... 0.0 still have no clue why.

**BrokenEscence: do you have parents? How old are you? Do you love anyone? Did you and Claude know each other before the whole becoming a butler. That is all for now. Btw the name is serenity.**

No I do not have parents. I'm around 257. Yes, my young master, I don't care that demons aren't supposed to have feelings. I can if I please. Actually yes. Assuming he's mine and will's child…

Thank you for the questions so far. Can't wait to answer more.

Sincerely, Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget you can review as a Kuroshitsuji character also! Along w/ a neko, yourself or who cares! Review as anything or anyone! :D Thanks for reading :D keep up the great questions **


	3. Admission

**A/N: So how you during? I love you all! Big thanks to everyone :D I was getting reviews right and left! I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

Hello again, I've an extremely busy day, what about you? I've stayed true to my regular schedule and I even had me time. More or less stalking time. Don't ever assume nothings behind a big ominous curtain. ;) I'm still taking me time, that's why I'm here. :D I had time for my cats, and time to yet again save the young master. Yup, regular schedule.

Question time.

**ElizabethPhantomhive: Hey girl! How are you? OMG I am sooo excited! Alois invited me over this weekend! We're gonna have a partay in our bootyshorts, go clubbing, the usual. Wanna come with? Forever Blonde, EECMP**

Lizzy! How nice to hear from you. Sounds very much fun. I'm not able to, I apologize in advance. I have to help the young master this weekend with some business affairs and some things for her Highness. I hope you have a wonderful weekend Elizabeth.

**Accalia Michaels: I'm back! i knew u did! who's the father of Claude? please let it be you!**

Why on earth would I be the mother? I am. Will is the mommy. But I no longer love him. And he hates me. So the feeling is mutual.

**DeliciousKrabKakes: Moi: If one couldn't tell with the DELICIOUSLY ADORABLE penname that I have, I**

**am a Neko. :3**

**Danny Phantom Muse: A cruel, sadistic, blood-thirsty-**

**Moi: *yanks on chain-leash for my muse***

**Danny Muse: YIPE!- Cute, hilarious, Bunny-loving, Neko at that...**

**Moi: No Danny, it is Bunny-LURVING... Okay, now that introductions are over-Sebby! :3 A few questions actually, if a demon were to-HYPOTHETICALLY- make love to (hem hem... RAPE!) an angel, what do you think (and/or what would you**

**PREFER) the child would look more/behave like-**

**a) Silver-White locks, ruby red eyes, and a heart of gold**

**b) Black hair, golden eyes, and an evil disposition**

**c) Midnight-Raven strands, crystal blue eyes, with mingled desires**

**And one last one- Were you responsible for giving me strep throat the night I was supposed to sing in front of the school? D:**

**Danny Muse: You MORON! I had strep AND YOU DRANK MY SMOOTHIE! I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS KARMA.**

**moi: And I told YOU that I'd rather blame it on someone/something that is plausible!**

**Danny Muse: Uh-Huh... And blaming a Demon Butler from an anime/manga is what you consider to be "plausible"? No offense, Sebastian.**

**Moi: ... I'm ending this conversation... And adding this to my favs. **

**TOODLES! DKK OUT!**

First off C. It's interesting. B reminds me of Claude… BLEH. No. I'm sorry I did not. Haha it is plausible though.

**BrokenEscence: Hello it is me again.**

**Which of you gave birth to claude?**

**Why did you disown him?**

**Are you gay or bisexual?**

**What is your favorite type of music?**

**In what way do you love ciel?**

**How long have you known undertaker?**

Will did. Will and I hate each other, and it was decided not to keep any reminders of each other so we got rid of EVERYHTING. Including Claude. No comment. I like pop and J-pop. Like a lover. For a very long time. Let's see… around maybe 70 years? I'm very old you see.

**mine4minding: Hey, im a reaper named Rue. Anyway, you said you love Ciel.. but have you told him? Has he said if he loves you? (If not) what would do if Ciel said that he loves you?**

No, I have yet to admit it. No he has not. I'd probably confess my love for him also.

**Jessica1209: Hiya! Okay Do you love Ciel? If you do is it like Love love. Or Father and son relationship? Do demons actually have genders? Are you genderless? :3**

Yes I do, very much so. Yes, it's gotten to that. Yes we have genders. I'm male.

**RedVelvetPoptart: Grell's a good **, yes?**

No comment O.O

**GrellTheSexiest: SEBBY CHAN! do you have feelings for anyone besides the**

**brat your serving?**

**Oh you're so sexy in your outfit! If I could I would have your children! Ohhh**

**your voice is in my head all day!**

**Love,**

**Your Darling Grell**

No not really. I dislike children. Excluding Bocchan. Well that's interesting. I tend to hear your voice also. But I think your actually there, stalking me.

**Hetepu : You should know who this is Sebastian but for the sake of those others who are**

**asking questions, I'll announce myself. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl**

**of Phantomhive, and the Queen of England's loyal guard dog. I have**

**several...comments, and a few questions of my own.**

**Firstly, you do realize if you actually chose a CAT (honestly?) over me, in**

**that circumstance it would be in violation of our contract.**

**Second, I don't know WHAT you did with Will to make THAT, and I don't want to**

**know. Ever.**

**Third, directed at Grell, call me a brat again. I dare you.**

**Right, now for my questions.**

**1) I've always wondered what's going on in your head during those rare**

**occasions I slap you.**

**2) You...love me? As in Grell kind of love or Madam Red kind of love...?**

**3) This one is just for my own amusement- If you were stuck in an unopenable**

**chamber with Grell and Will for 3 days, who do you think would die first?**

**Well, that's it then. I'll be back when I come up with some more questions;**

**this may prove to be an amusing little waste of my time.**

Ahhh, young master. Nice to hear from you.

Yes, I under this. I like cats very much, and would of course save you.

I wouldn't wish to ruin you, and that's why I never discussed it with you.

I'm thinking at first about how cute you look when mad, then that you touched me and last if I should slap you back.

Yes…I do very much so. Like Grell but it's not an obsession. Don't be mad please.

Grell. I would kill him myself. Or Will. Maybe. He's a bit more sensible though.

Well that's all. SO FAR. Can't wait to hear from you all again.

Yours truly,

Sebastian

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Keep it up :D **


	4. Eggs

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. OMG 22 reviews ;) LOVE! :* MWAAAA! Sorry for the wait! **

* * *

Hello again. I've had an interesting week so far. Only one more day to top it off… haha. It's been fun. The same schedule almost every day… it starts to make you wonder, when will something exciting happen? So I was in the kitchen earlier and thought that exact same thing and you know what? My luck had gone sour. Grell jumped through the widow. Darn my rotten luck, I was hoping for something Bocchan related…. Not red haired stalker shinigami related! Any ways… I threw him back out the window and hoped he wouldn't come back… Too bad that didn't last. Eventually I locked him in a closet. I'm pretty sure, unless he dug his way out with spoon he's still there.

Time to answer your questions:

* * *

**RedVelvetPoptart: You look better with Grell than Ciel. Just sayin'.**

Yes, Ciel is a bit- haha correction WAY too young. But I still love him. Grell is just annoying. MAYBE, if he was a bit more well-mannered and not so flamboyant…

* * *

**Migoto Nami: Hey again Bassy! :] I just got a quick question: Since you're a crow demon...can you lay eggs? . .**

Lay. An. Egg? WHAT? 0.0 I-I honestly don't know, I hope I don't lay eggs…. OH GOD WHAT IF I DO? T-T I'm gonna go talk to someone about this. I'd never thought about laying an egg before… Thank you for asking, now I know I do have something to worry about…

* * *

**CitrusyWolf: :) **

:)

* * *

**Animegal809: Ah hello Sebastian it's Claude and I too have a few questions: first, if Ciel was a girl and maybe afew years older would you marry him/ her? And second: if I kicked you, like, right now, in front of Ciel would you die of embarrassment or screen bloody murder and then go kick a puppy to take out all Of your anger ? - your fellow butler, Claude.**

Hello, Claude. Well you see Ciel would still be too young. You should know, demons look young but are in fact not. I would promise to stand by Ciel, but there is no way there would be a formal marriage. *face palms at the second question* Well you'd probably get kicked, depending on how hard you kicked me, I'd multiply it by ten and then utterly embarrass you in front Ciel, since I know you wish to have his soul. But its mine... *hissssssss* I don't kick puppies! Where do you get this utter nonsense? I wouldn't do that.

* * *

**Neil: Alright! My boss (I can't bring myself to call him...'Master'), Angel Remington, gave me only three minutes to do this (and I had to beg for the third :p) *glances around for psychotic Italian 14-year-old* Okay. I just get so...UGH! It's like...he takes things too far, and I just was to smack a bitch. Do you sometimes ever feel like that when Ciel orders you to do things? And, get this! My boss just told me to get off now! And it's only been forty seconds! *sighs* Peace out, Sebastian.**

Well occasionally… wow. Sounds like you have a problem. See if Ciel treated me more like that, overly demanding and such, I would have taken his soul a while back. If you need any help with your situation I'm an able person and I have my ways. That does sound harsh.

* * *

**Starrysnow: Is Willam a guy or a girl ? And are you gay? (.**

I don't know shinigami are weird creatures look at Grell for instance. I guess you could say that..

* * *

**DeliciousKrabKakes:**

**Moi: OOH! I HAVS MOAR! :D**

**Danny Muse: And I do also, if only to appease the idiot beside me.**

**Moi: Okay, if you were to ever have child in your care what song would you**

**sing to make it fall asleep? And, uh, if Grell was mute would you be able to**

**at least stand his presence or would that make it all the worse?**

**Danny: I can answer the first one! He'd most likely suffocate the child with a**

**pillow. Lullabies are for saps.**

**Moi: D: MEAN DANNEH! Just ask deh questions!**

**Danny: Alriiiight... What is your opinion on ghosts? Have you ever met one?**

**Aaaaand the last one is directed to the author of this lovely story (BREAK THE**

**FUCKLING FOURTH WALL!) ya single? ;D**

**Moi: NO FLIRTING! BAD DANNEH! BACK TO DEH KENNEL WIF YOU! D:c**

Well actually I would probably sing some sort of lullaby, if you'd like to call me a sap for saying that do as you please and see where that gets you. Why on earth would I do that? Oh yes, I'm a demon and shouldn't be trusted with young children. I wanted to do that to Ciel at one point. I decided not to. Maybe, him being mute means he can't talk, now if only that would happen and something so he couldn't cling to or hug me… Well no, I have yet to meet a ghost. So I have no opinion.

(Author: 0.0 uhm… no comment? What's up with the fourth wall thing? Should I be scared….?)

* * *

Thank you for reviewing. I hope to hear from all of you again soon. Have a nice day :),

Sincerely,

Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	5. Wuv

**A/N: Hey again! So many reviews! I love yall soooo much! * huggles * I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**OMG we reached two thousand plus words! In one chapter! Wow Thanks sooo much you amazing reviewers!**

* * *

Hello. I'm having a rather fun day, I got to relax. Ciel is at Lizzy's so I'm here all alone :( oh wait, the idiots are still here…. So I sat by the pool, fell asleep and got a terrible sun burn. This why Ciel has to ALWAYS stay with me.

Anyway, question time!

* * *

**Hearts and Diamonds: Hi Sebastain, I wanted to ask if you had to choose ****between Ciel and a cat, which would you choose? also wanted to know what you think of Ciel calling you a pawn. Please answer. Have a nice day!**

Ooo, tough question. I like them both… hmm… If I pick the cat I'd be breaking the contract, so most likely Ciel. He calls everyone a pawn. In my opinion it's a façade, he's a scared little child with adult responsibilities. He doesn't want to show his weak side, and that's why he says things like that.

* * *

**mine4minding:Hey, Rue here with three questions**

**1) If Ciel sudden got a lint obsession what would you do?**

**2) What if Ciel started calling you ' ' and made you call him 'Super Sloth'**

**3) What would you do if you went to eat Ciels soul and it tasted like burnt**

**pickles?**

**(sorry for the stupid questions i havent slept in days...)**

A lint obsession? Interesting… probably smack him and then wait for him to get his head back together…

I would probably cut my left hand off and leave. Or rip his eye out, give it to Alois and then leave. That would be weird…

I would be very upset.. I mean I wouldn't want to waste my time on something so pathetic and that tastes disgusting. It's okay, I don't sleep often :)

* * *

**Sweet and Sadistic: Hello Sebby darling! I have a few things I'd like to**

**say.**

**1) You have a nice ass. Are you aware?**

**2) Does it annoy you having to see Lizzie glomping on your lovely Ciel?**

**3) Could you please tell that wonderfully disturbing story abot how you and**

**William came to be? And how he can birth a child? Wait, skip the birthing**

**part. I don't want to know.**

**4) It's very obvious that Ciel loves you back. Now go make out with him or**

**rape him or something. And for the love of Satan TAKE SOME PICTURES.**

**To the author: Which do you prefer, the Kuroshitsuji anime or the mangas? And**

**do you prefer the subbed or dubbed version of the anime (Either seasons)?**

**Also, which season did you like more?**

**Thank you both! XD**

Oh, why thank you. 'Lizzie' is a very annoying problem. You see when she does it ciel gets annoyed but lets her do it. If I did it he would flip out. Number three, I'll send you the educational video I made about it. I'd rather not explain it all… Hahaha number four… I don't want to hurt him… It would make him hate me… and kissing him, would probably upset him. And I don't want to do any of that… Now if he agreed to it I'd be fine with it.

(author: I like both :) I like dubbed but subbed is fine too. The second one XD alois ftw!)

* * *

**DeliciousKrabKakes: Moi: See? I said to you dat you was just bein' mean. NAO APOLOGIZE!**

**Danny: No.**

**Moi: Aw, why not? D:**

**Danny: I don't do apologies.**

**Moi: MEANIE! STUPID MEAN BANANA-FACE!**

**Danny: ?**

**Moi: I havs a question... Does you ever feel sad when your Bocchan is mean? D:**

**Danny: Was that a reference to me?**

**Moi: ... No.**

**(btw, the fourth wall is the wall between characters and their authors writing**

**stories about them. For example, if I were to write a story and bring a**

**mention to myself-I would be breaking down the fourth wall. ;D)**

Occasionally. I think when he's cute when he's mad... All bright red and assertive… So adorable and petite…

* * *

**gillykat: hello , you having a good day?I hope so, you think if a girl became your mistress would you fall for her? Do you like books? If so, what type? Whats ur fav song? well, thats all **

Why yes, it's been great so far, how is yours? Maybe, it depends I'm very picky when it comes to relationships. I love books, I read whenever I have the time. I like novels, murder mysteries are my favorite. I like the song 'Wine Red' by the hush sound.

* * *

**Ice LunaWolf: Nyx- Hi Birdboy! My name is Nyx and I'm a wolf demon. I stole Luna's**

**computer. Luna is my brother's contracter. My brother's name is Lucian and he**

**a halfling. Half wolf demon and half human. He has silver hair and silver**

**eyes. You probably seen him around the manor a few times trying to steal Ciel.**

**And all the sweets that are loaded with sleeping pills that Ciel received from**

**a secret admirer that was Lucian. He has an obsession with your bochan.**

**Anyway. My questions for Birdboy.**

**Has Ciel ever order you to do anything ridiculous? Like order you to wear a**

**naughty french maid costume?**

**What were your thoughts when Ciel decided to keep Pluto?**

**Why do you like cats? You're a bird demon and cats love to eat birds. Cats**

**should be your mortal enemies!**

**Anyway, that's all my questions for now.**

**Lucian- Nyx, did Luna let you use her computer?**

**Nyx- No. Why is Ciel here? Did you kidnap him?**

**Lucian- No!... He came here on his own free will!**

**Ciel- I was promised chocolate cupcakes and cookies if I came with you, demon!**

**Nyx- You fell for that?**

**Lucian- Here are your cupcakes and cookies! *holding 2 huge plates of cupcakes**

**and cookies***

**Ciel- Yay! Sebastian never lets me have this much sweets! *starts eating***

**Nyx- Birdboy, I give permission to beat my brother, but don't kill him. I**

**promise no harm will come to your little bochan except maybe a tummy ache. Bye**

**for now, Birdboy! Woof!**

Oh, yes, I know who your speaking of. He's gotten throw out plenty of times. *sigh* people these days…

Eh, no not really. Now if he did order me to wear that costume I would be one hell of a French maid. Pluto is strange. Cats are so cute, fluffy and affectionate. Now if Ciel were like, he would be irresistible. T-T I didn't give him that many sweets because he'd get pudgy… T-T I hate my life. I'll come get him later. I promise not to kill him, that would be rash.. Maybe I should just put Ciel on a leash. I don't think anyone told him not to get kidnapped or go home with strangers. Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes, to retrieve him.

* * *

**wantingtheunwanted: Hellllo! Im Alex! I have a question! ok what would you**

**do if Alois and Claude came over and got alittle to touchy on Ciel- but you**

**couldnt stop it? Would you explode? Would you lose control and go all demon?**

No one gets touchy with MY Bocchan. And if I couldn't stop it, I would probably lose grip and unleash my true form and real strength. To shorten it up, expect death, gore, and blood, loads of blood. Ciel is mine… *Hissssss*

* * *

**ElizabethPhantomhive: Waaaa...I've been dragged off to the Middleford summer home...The only fun**

**thing that happened was that I got a mani and pedi...And I have a feeling that**

**Ciel doesn't like the cookies I made for him...And I made a hole in the wall**

**when I was mad because Ciel wouldn't let me paint his nails pink...**

**Forever Blonde,**

**EECMP**

That sounds like fun, I've been hard at work, as usual. He told me to throw them away, and I did as told. I repaired the whole, nothing a little plaster won't fix.

* * *

**Sakoray-kun O.o: Claude here, if I was to tell you that when I had Alois's soul in ciel body**

**and we had sex what would you do to me?**

0.0 YOU WHAT! What. Would. I. Do. To. You? Well, actually, I'll be over there so I discuss this with you face to face and see if I need to rip your face off and feed it to Grell.

* * *

**Dusk Maiden: Hi Seb!**

**Does Ciel have a secret obsession? If yes, then what is it?**

**What would you do if Grell show up at the manor naked and only wearing cat ears and a tail?**

**What is Ciel's guilty pleasure?**

**What is your guilty pleasure?**

**That's all for now. Bye Seb!**

First ( My nips XD JK (Author: this was a dare…sorry)) I don't think he- wait. Cake. He loves him some cake. Second, Die. Third, he once wrote in his diary that he would like to lick icing off of someone. If you put cat ears on someone, then there's a likely chance I will keep them in my closet.

* * *

**Black Rose:Hi Sebastian!**

**Does Ciel have a fetish? If he does, what is it?**

**Do you have a fetish, Sebby? If yes, what is it?**

**Have you ever had to deal with a sugar high Ciel?**

**That's all my questions for now. Bye bye!**

I don't really know, I think it would be fun to find out though…

I don't think so… Haha I should know if I did…

YES. Oh my gosh, yes. I was the worst thing that has ever happened to me…

* * *

**Hetepu: Hello Sebastian, Ciel again...I've been thinking quite a lot about your**

**response to my previous question. I've come to the conclusion that, well, the**

**feeling is mutual. I do enjoy your company. So there. I won't say it again.**

**Now just...go make some curry puffs or something...**

O.O w-whatttt? I shall make cake. LOTS AND LOTS of cake. * happy dance *

I wuvz u Bocchan :3

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading. Yall r amazing :)**


	6. Neko Bocchan?

**A/N: hey guys! My surgery is tomorrow... :( Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :)**

**I don't own kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Hello, how are you today? :)

Well the other day I had to do a favor for Bocchan and stay with grell... Ugh. It was horrible...

Time for questions:

* * *

**Hearts and Diamonds:Thanks for answering my questions Sebastain. I'm depressed.. My cat died, and now her sister is crying for her. Damn the world!**

**Questions:**

**(1) what would you do if Ciel admitted to being in love with you?**

**(2) why is it that when Madam Red touched your butt you looked like a very pissed off and creeped out cat? (besides being actually pissed off and creeped out) **

**(3) would you ever dress Ciel up in a sexy kitten costume if he would EVER let you?**

Aww. Thats terrible :( poor kitty...

If he flat out said he loved me I'd be shocked, but knowing him he'd fancy it up and drop the word love. So if he did, I'd be happy.

Because its unseemly to just grab someone's butt, I mean I wasn't exactly expecting that... I looked like an angry, creeped out cat? Interesting.

Yes. Theres one in his closet just in case ;)

* * *

**Newpinname:Question time! Im Rue by the way!**

**1) What would you do if Ciel woke up with cat ears/tail?**

**2) What would you if Undertaker stole your pants?**

**3) What would do for a day to WHATEVER you want? What would do on said day?**

That would be amazing. I would hold him :)

Undertaker stealing my pants? 0.0 uhhm take them back? But I don't think I'd want them back...

Slap Ciel.

I'd rescue more kitties :)

* * *

**I am Ciel Phantomhive:**

**Sebastian, just a couple questions, #1: what the heck are you doing answering random questions? #2: Do you really love me? If so, in what way, as in a friend way or date-me way? #3 If I slap you, would you slap me back? And finally, which do you love more: cats or me?**

**your "butt nugget",**

**Ciel Phantomhive**

I wanted hobby Bocchan :)

Of course, I don't lie. In a 'date-you' way.

No, I wouldn't. But maybe depending on the situation...

...You

I see you've found out about your nickname…

* * *

**Migoto Nami:**

**Hello again Bassy :] I hope I didn't freak you out too much with my last**

**question about whether you could lay eggs or not. I hope that everything**

**turned out alright if you did go and talk to someone about it. I was just**

**curious and didn't mean to cause you such distress. Sorry :[**

**Anyways, I just have one question, are there any other animals that you hate besides dogs and possibly spiders?**

**Welp, Have a good day Bassy! Thanks for you time! :]**

**Migoto Nami**

Oh it was nothing, the people I talked to didn't even know...haha hmm... Frogs. Tree frogs are cute but the big ugly ones are disgusting. I hate touching them...

* * *

**DeliciousKrabKakes:**

**Moi: Hmm... What's your favorite flower? :3**

**Danny: Okay, I got one. Has your Master ever gone on a PSYCHOTIC RAMPAGE,**

**DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN THE NEAR VICINITY? And another one, what would you**

**like from Ciel as a birthday present?**

**Moi: I got one that will help me with my story. :3 If deh Bocchan woke up and he was a baby what would be the first thing that you would do?**

Red roses. :)

Um he tried to punch a hole in the hole in the wall, an it laughed at him. :D

A kitten, a little black one :) Well maybe a squirrel :) those are cool

Raise him of course, he was much cuter then in the first place, with his big eyes :)

* * *

**Dusk Maiden:**

**Hi again, Seb! What would you do if Ciel was pregnant with your child? In Alois's questionnaire, Alois said that Ciel was pregnant with his child, but I bet it's your!**

**What was the worst thing that ever happened when Ciel was on a sugar high?**

**Have you ever caught Ciel in the kitchen stealing snacks at night when he should be sleeping?**

**Does Ciel talk in his sleep? If yes, what are some of the things he said?**

**That's all for now. Bye, Seb!**

The young master, pregnant? Do the right thing and raise the child. I'm heartless but I'm not rude. 0.0 huh!

He was chasing squirrels and he ran head first into a tree. That was yesterday.

Of course. He's always sneaking food into his room.

Oh yes, he screamed 'SQUIRRELS!' last night around 1 a.m. Other times he's said things about cakes.

* * *

**ElizabethPhantomhive: S-So I'm annoying now? I thought we were besties! Waaaa...And I was hunting a cake down just for you!**

**Forever Blonde, EECMP**

I'm sorry but you know jealousy isn't common in demons. I shouldn't be jealous of some girl. But I am, your going to end up Ciel. Lizzy, I don't eat human food. So why would I eat cake? I'll eat it if I have too but I can live without.

* * *

**Ice LunaWolf :**

**Nyx- Hi again, Bird boy! Thanks for picking up your little terror kitten.**

**I didn't know a sugar high Ciel was a scary thing. Anyway my questions are:**

**Has Ciel ever smack you with his pimp cane..I mean his walking cane?**

**Out of Bard, Meyrin, Finny, and Mister Tanaka, who do you get along with the best?**

**In the manga Ciel stole the head off the chocolate statue you made for the orphans, did you punished Ciel and how many times has he stolen sweets?**

**Has Ciel ever been to therapy?**

**Do you think Ciel needs anger management?**

**Lucian- Do you take picture of Ciel when he's sleeping? And do you drool ever time you see his nake body when you bathe him?**

**Nyx- *smacks Lucian on the back of the head***

**Lucian- Oww!**

**Nyx- Sorry about my brother. And I got him on a leach so he wouldn't bother**

**Ciel for awhile. So that's all my questions for now! Bye, Bird boy!**

Yes, he can be frightening...

He tripped me with it once.

Well when he wants to be Bard can be smart, and when decides to get that messed up brain if his right he's understandable.

Well I refused to give him cake for a week and a half and all he was allowed to eat was vegetables. He does it all too often.

No he refuses to go to anything of the sort, no I think he's okay.

No and no.

* * *

**FabulousGorgeous Druitt: Hello Dark Raven.**

**What will you do when my little robin finally confesses her undying love for me? There's nothing you can do to keep us apart! Did my little robin get the presents and all of my love letters I sent her? One of them was an adorable canary in a beautiful birdcage, so when its sings its' lovely song my robin with think of me and every time she looks at the bird, its' yellow feathers will remind her of my gorgeous yellow locks. The other present was a huge box of the most expensive chocolates! Why did you take my robin from me in episode 4? And what would you do if I told you I looked up her dress skirt and saw her panties and stole them when she was unconscious?**

She's not yours, and in addition to that, your little robin is male.

I personally burned the letters. The bird was released and the chocolates were discarded.

Like I said, she's- I mean he's not yours.

Oh you wait, you'll see later. Trust me.

* * *

**perverted monk slayer: Neko demon here What would you do if you woke up to Ciel having cat ears and a tail? Ja ne**

I would probably pick him up and hug him to death :) I love kitties!

* * *

Can't wait to hear more from you :),

Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**:)**


	7. Grell? In my closet?

**A/N: Ima lazy bum… I'm sorry…. v.v I tried writing this chapter three times and was like I'll do it later. It's been five days since that… oops…. Sorry. I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

So I've been thinking, what if I proposed to Bocchan? What would he do? I'm contemplating whether or not to see..

* * *

**Jayden-kitty-cat: Hiya Sebby! *Waves happily and tail flicks back an forth while ears twitch in excitement* I'm actually really nervous about finally talking to you... Anyways I will try my best not to hide of embarrassment.  
Ciel: Do you ever not think about how much of a pedo-bear my Sebby is?  
Me: Well I think it's amazing how devoted he Is to you Ciel-kun.  
Anyways so my questions.  
1)Did you think that Ash/Angela was a crazy gender confused Bochan stealer?  
2)Can you pet pet me please?  
3)Can I have a hug?  
4)My friend Liz-chan wants to know if Ciel secretly is obsessed, crazy inlove with you?  
5)If Ciel wasn't your young master, what would your ideal woman be?  
6)I was wondering if I could become your adopted daughter?  
7)Why were you and William in a relationship?  
8)What do you think of People making fanfictions of you and Claude together?  
9)You would top in Sex if it were you and Claude, right?  
10) Sebby do you wish that Ciel would kiss you?  
11) Is it true that your crazy possessive of what's yours?  
12)Is your real name Malphas? Ive seen two fanfictions already with Malphas as your name, and I was thinking if giving you that as your real name in my story, but I'd like to make sure if that's even your name or if you even have a name at all other then the ones your masters give you.  
13) do you find it strange that you are named after a dog, when you hate dogs? **

**14) Did you ever find it funny that the song "Marry had a Little Lamb" fit perfectly when you wore that bonnet?  
15) Have you ever met a vampire?  
16)Can I take Ciel to a park? You can come too I just want to see him play on a park.  
Ciel: The Hell? He's my butler, I can decide if I want to go to this park or not!  
Me: Ciel I thought I sent you back home? Sebby please come pick him up.  
17) Are you excited to have Ciel by your side for an eternity?  
18) about your true form... How do you make hooker boots looks so good?  
Well that's all for now! Ja Ne my lovable Kitty friend! I love you! ;)**

1) Ash/Angela was the strangest excuse for an angel I've ever met. Bocchan is mine. *Hissss*

2) *pets* So soft…

3) *hugs *

4) Well I don't really know, he's never one to admit his true feelings

5) a neko

6) I would usually say no, but I can make an exception

7) who knows

8) cause I'm sexy and can be paired with anyone

9) yes

10) …yes

11) people say I grow too attached to things

12) Calling me that is like calling me flat out crow demon

13) yes

14) what?

15) no

16) yes

17) yes

18) it's all in the calf

* * *

**ElizabethPhantomhive: I don't WANT to end up with Ciel...He's a turdmuffin! Plus, he's really**

**short... AND HE WON'T LET ME PAINT HIS NAILS! And I was NOT going to make them**

**pink! He ate my cookie, by the way...Miss ya Sebby!**

**Forever Blonde,**

**EECMP**

Miss you too. It's been ages since I've seen you.

* * *

**perverted monk slayer: Neko demon here again do you think Viscount Druitt is wierd when he goes on**

**his bird rants? What would you do if he had raped Ciel?**

Yes, he's a very strange man. I would slowly rip him to pieces as he begged for mercy then burn the body and dump the ashes in a lake. Or rip off his arm and make him eat it.

* * *

**Dusk Maiden: Hi again, Seb!**

**Ciel seems to be scared of his Aunt Francis and she said you look lecherous.**

**Are you afraid of Aunt Francis?**

**How many times have you caught Ciel having an unschedule nap?**

**What do you think of Nina Hopkins? She doesn't like you or the other male**

**servants but she adores Ciel like crazy!**

**What do you think of Lau and Ranmao?**

**Do you wish that Ciel would sit on your lap just like Ranmao sits on Lau's**

**lap? That's for now! Bye, Seb!**

Actually, yes… She's so… intimidating…

Every day.

She's a tad crazy.

I dislike them.

Yes, but he said my legs would hurt his bum. I'll show him boney legs.

* * *

**Abook: Hello , this question is quite childish but I'd like an answer all the**

**same: what would you do if Ciel climbed in to bed with you claiming that he had**

**a nightmare? Oh, and what is your opinion on fanfics paring you with a human?**

**Los of hugs, from: A book.**

Comfort him the best I could, and let him stay with me for the night. I don't mind them.

* * *

**Starrysnow: do you like the name Sebby and would you ever adopt Ciel? :)**

It's okay…. I love Ciel and that would make it awkward.

* * *

**shadd-the-demon: okey sebastian since your a demon, i heard and research tru the internet that**

**demons dont have a gender do they?, soo.. does that mean you can turn to any**

**gender ( AND I DO MEAN ANY!) you want to be? , and if so, why dont you try**

**turning to a girl and gather information in tha anime and manga,w,**

Well I have a gender. I'm positive, I can't turn into a woman.

* * *

**xXMrsMadHatterXx: Hello Sebastian! * 7* Im Lena and I happen to be a cat demon ;3**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1.) Could you come to my manor? 3**

**2.) *shows you ClaudeXSeb fanfic* Your Opinion? XD**

**3.) *Gives you a kitty* I'm sorry for the previous question... OTL**

**4.) Whats it like being stuck with Ciel for forever? (stupid brat n)**

If Ciel gives me a break..

*Barfs*

It's okay, I forgive you, you gave me kitteh.

Well its fine. I like him very much so I don't mind it.

* * *

**Sakoray-kun O.o: Hi Sebastian this is Ciel :)**

**I see that Druitt guys bothering you too, I wonder when he will realize that**

**i'm a boy. -sighs-**

**Last night did you even sleep or did you just watch me the whole time, I know**

**you said demons don't have to sleep but does that mean the can't sleep?**

**Also do you think your demon form is ugly?**

**If I said you could have a cat what would you do?**

**Whats your favorite part dressing me or undressing me?**

**Well that's all for now and... i'm not cute.**

Hello there Bocchan,

I, as a demon, do not sleep, and you are quiet cute when you sleep. We can sleep, but I find it not necessary. I look sexy in any form. I would be very happy. Oh, now that's a hard decision because I don't want to sound perverse…. Un. Your so cute.

* * *

**VocaDancer: Hello, Sebastian! Emma here :)**

**So, what's the strangest thing Ciel has ever done that he didn't want you to**

**see?**

**So Claude is your child... Okay. I can see why you would disown him, he's like**

**the pedobear of Black Butler.**

**Does Ciel have any stuffed animals? :)**

**Lastly, what is your favorite movie? :3**

**Thanks, here's a kitty! Her name is Jojo :) SO FLUFFY**

He was trying on a Lolita dress and I happen to walk in while he was trying to zip it up.

Lots. Some are absolutely adorable.

Titanic.

Aww so softttttt~

* * *

**PrinceSoma x Agni**

**Prince Soma- Hello Ciel's Khansama!**

**Agni- Greetings, Mister Sebastian!**

**Prince Soma- I have some questions.**

**1. Why is Ciel so grumpy when ever I come over to play with him?**

**2. Do you love Ciel the same way Agni loves me?**

**3. Why is Grell living in your closet?**

**4. Why is there a weird blonde man living in Ciel's closet?**

**Prince Soma- That's all for now! Bye for now!**

**Agni- Good bye for now, Mister Sebastian!**

**Prince Soma- Oh and tell Ciel that one day I will beat him at chess!**

I think Ciel is just grumpy all the time.

Sort of.

Grell- In my closet? WHAT! Hold on I'll be right back…

-ten minutes later-

Problem solved. Wait! Weird blonde man in Ciel's closet? Hold on.

-ten minutes later-

Again problem solved.

I will.

* * *

**Black Rose Butler:**

**Hello Sebastian!**

**What would you do if Ciel woke up with dog ears and a tail?**

**Do you wish Ciel would wear girl clothes more often?**

**Are you friends with Agni?**

**Have you ever treated Ciel like a baby?**

**What would you do if Ciel got a puppy and it chased away all of your kitties?**

**That's all for now!**

I would cut off my hand and leave.

No, he's cute the way he is.

Yes.

Once. He was whining.

I would cut off my hand and leave.

* * *

**RoseMaiden:**

**Hi Sebby!**

**Have you ever made liquor chocolates? If yes, did Ciel ever steal some of**

**those chocolates without knowing there was liquor in them?**

Oh, yes. Out of all the human food I won't eat, I'll eat those. Plenty of times… I stopped making them because of it.

* * *

Thank you for your questions, I can't wait to hear more from you.

One hell of a butler,

Sebastian.


End file.
